


Text

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets a text. Mickie reads it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text

The light from Greg's mobile lit up across the room, and faint chirping noise barely heard over the sound of the ukulele. 

Greg's oldest looked up. "Dad?" 

"I'm a bit busy, Mickie." 

She hugged and put down her ukulele, standing and brushing imaginary dirt from her jeans. She unplugged his phone and went into the kitchen. 

Greg was on the floor, head and arms under the sink. 

"You've got a text." Mickie said, crouching next to him looking at his phone. 

"Can't this wait I'm a bit-" 

"Who's 'MH'" she asked. 

There was a bang and Greg swore, coming out from under the sink and rubbing his head. "Are you reading my texts?" 

"He wants to have dinner." She looked up at him eyes sparkling. "Have you got a boyfriend?" 

Greg sputtered and took his phone from her. "What? No, I don't. It's just Sherlocks brother." 

She pursed her lips. "Is he cute?" 

Greg paused, mouth gaping at his daughter. "He's.. I mean... He isn't unattractive, I suppose." 

She grinned. "Oh really." 

He scowled at her. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" 

Mickie laughed and stood. "Alright, alright." She turned to leave the room. "You should tell him yes." 

"Right." Greg said. "Because I'm definitely going to take dating advice From my fifteen year old." 

He waited until he heard the ukulele start before staring down at the phone in his hand. Dinner with Mycroft? What the the other man getting at? 

He pursed his lips and put the phone in his pocket. It would have to wait until his sink was fixed. Then he'd think about it. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a two part or stay as is. 
> 
> Find me at tea-lace-roses on tumblr!


End file.
